Pamięć serca
by Direnli
Summary: Wiedział zbyt mało, by móc pamiętać swoje dawne życie i przyjaciół, czuł jednak zbyt wiele, by móc o wszystkim zapomnieć. Potwór, oto czym się stał i jakim jawił się w oczach już raz skrzywdzonej przez los dziewczyny. Każde z nich naznaczone przez własne cierpienie dawno utraciło nadzieję. Nikt więc nie podejrzewał, że te dwie udręczone dusze, może połączyć coś więcej niż ból. (AU)
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Od autorki: **Ostatnio ogarnęło mnie zwątpienie i kompletnie straciłam ochotę na publikowanie tu czegokolwiek. Postanowiłam się jednak nie zrażać z nadzieją, że może kiedyś doczekam się jakiegoś odzewu. Kto wie, może jestem po prostu zbyt niecierpliwa.

W każdym razie zapraszam od czytania

... i komentowania ;)

* * *

**PROLOG**

Z każdą kolejną wiosną coraz trudniej było mu przypomnieć swoje prawdziwe imię. Nie było mu jednak pisane odnalezienie spokoju w zapomnieniu. Jego imię wracało do niego w snach – to był szept, odległe tchnienie kobiecego głosu. Wołała go, ale nie mógł jej odpowiedzieć.

Budził się nie pamiętając ani jej twarzy, ani choćby brzmienia jej głosu. Minęło już zbyt wiele lat, by to uczucie pustki bolało jak dawniej. Żałował tylko, że klątwa nie odebrała mu wszystkich wspomnień, a uczyniła z niego potwora w pełni świadomego swojej ludzkiej przeszłości. Nie potrafił przywołać z pamięci wyglądu, czy charakteru swoich przyjaciół. Miał jednak pewność, że byli dla niego wszystkim. Wiedział też, że kiedyś chcąc ich ochronić przed jakimś wielkim złem – wrogiem, którego imienia i celów już teraz nie pamiętał, zaczął szukać nowej, potężniejszej mocy.

Dostał ją. Pokonał zło. Uratował życie wszystkich bliskich swemu sercu. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że cena, jaką przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić, będzie aż tak wysoka. Jego sprzeciw był niczym wobec losu, który nieświadomie sam dla siebie zgotował.

Dobrze pamiętał słowa przysięgi, przypieczętowującej jego nową moc. _Za przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość moich przyjaciół, aby już więcej nie cierpieli._ I tak też się stało. Kiedy składał tę przysięgę, nawet nie mógł przypuszczać, że obróci się ona przeciwko niemu. Moc, którą zyskał, pozwoliła mu wyjść zwycięsko z każdej bitwy i wybawić jego przyjaciół od okrutnej śmierci. Lecz siła, którą dzierżył, była zbyt potężna. Z każdym dniem coraz trudniej było mu nad nią zapanować. Wszystko skończyło się i rozpoczęło tego samego dnia, kiedy w niespodziewanym ataku szału niemal poważnie zranił swoją ukochaną, a dawno wypowiedziane przez niego słowa wróciły do niego.

Od tamtej chwili to on stał się największym zagrożeniem dla swoich bliskich. Związana słowami przysięgi, darowana mu moc bezwzględnie rozprawiała się z każdym, kto nastawał na życie jego przyjaciół. Moc nie była jednak w stanie targnąć się na życie własnego pana. Nie mogąc mu go odebrać, zdecydowała się pozbawić go czegoś równie, a dla niego nawet bardziej cennego. Jego przyjaciół i rodziny. Pozbawiła ich wspomnień o nim, by nie mogli cierpieć po jego stracie. Nie była jednak tak samo łaskawa wobec niego.

Wiedział zbyt mało, by móc ich pamiętać, czuł jednak zbyt wiele, by móc o nich zapomnieć. To nadal nie wystarczało, by nasycić moc. Każdego, kogo słowa przysięgi naznaczyły wrogiem bliskich jej pana, miał spotkać tylko jeden los – śmierć. I tak moc, nie mogąc zgasić w nim iskry życia, odarła go z człowieczeństwa, czyniąc go żądnym krwi potworem. Istotą nie pragnącą niczego więcej, jak zakończenia swojego nędznego żywota, obdarzoną jednak zbyt zwierzęcym instynktem przetrwania, by mogła zdobyć się na samobójstwo, przy tym na tyle potężną, by nie mogła znaleźć wybawienia w śmierci z rąk człowieka.

Moc doskonale znała jego największe lęki, dlatego stworzyła z niego potwora łaknącego ludzkiej krwi. Gdyby dręczył go tylko sam głód, z którego niezaspokojeniem poza szaleństwem nie wiązałyby się żadne inne konsekwencje, zdobyłby się na to, żeby zaszyć się gdzieś w jakiejś głuszy, dalekiej od siedlisk ludzkich i niedostępnej dla zwykłych śmiertelników. Krew nie była jednak zwykłym pożądaniem czy obietnicą poszukiwanego spełnienie. Nie, krew była dla niego życiem. Bez niej powoli i boleśnie obumierał, a na jego ciele zaczynały pojawiać się broczące czarną posoką rany, które po przeciągającym się okresie postu zaczynały po prostu gnić. Czasem nawet krew nie wystarczała, by jego ciało mogło całkowicie się zregenerować. Wtedy rana zasklepiała się tworząc wyraźną bliznę, z którą nie dało się już nic więcej zrobić.

Dlatego instynkt, który wbrew jego woli trzymał go przy życiu, nie pozwalał mu na zrezygnowanie z ludzkiej krwi. Wciąż jednak pod tą potworną maską był człowiekiem i ilekroć zaspokajał potrzeby swojego ciała, cierpiała na tym jego dusza. Musiało minąć kilkanaście lat, by w końcu w pewnym stopniu mógł się pogodzić z tym, czym się stał. Dopiero jednak krążące o nim ludowe opowieści doprowadziły go do życia, a właściwie egzystencji, jaką teraz prowadził.

Z doświadczenia wiedział, że najdłuższym odstępem czasu na jaki mógł sobie pozwolić pomiędzy jedną dawką krwi, a drugą by nie stracić nad sobą panowania, był jeden rok. Legendy, którym coraz więcej osób zaczynało dawać wiarę , naprowadziły go na ten pomysł. Lecz wcielił go w życie dopiero, kiedy dotarł do dość dużej, ale wyjątkowo odległej od innych skupisk ludności, wsi.

Z zapadnięciem zmroku napadł na nią. Nie zamierzał jednak zrównać wsi z ziemią. Jego celem była skromna świątynia w jej centrum. Nie zdążył jednak postawić dwóch kroków na świętej ziemi, kiedy drogę zastąpiła mu młoda kapłanka. Zapadło milczenie, podczas którego potwór o ludzkiej twarzy i drobna, ale dumna postać kobiety, wpatrywali się w siebie. Czas ten wykorzystali uzbrojeni mężczyźni, którzy zaskoczeni nieoczekiwanym spoczynkiem demona, dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdecydowali się go otoczyć. On jednak właśnie na to czekał, potrzebował świadków. Zwrócił się do kapłanki, ochrypłym i grubym głosem. Minęło dobrych parę lata odkąd miał okazję ponownie go użyć w rozmowie z drugim człowiekiem. Zaoferował, że opuści i już więcej nie zaatakuje wsi, jeśli co roku będą składać mu w ofierze młodą dziewczynę, która nie straciła jeszcze swojego dziewictwa.

Stojący obok mężczyźni nie chcieli nawet o tym słyszeć. Kapłanka uciszyła ich jednym ruchem ręki, a kiedy zebrała na sobie uwagę wszystkich, z godnością podnosząc głowę, spojrzała prosto w przekrwione oczy potwora, na których dnie czaił się głód i szaleństwo. Jej odpowiedź go nie zaskoczyła. Dobrze znał tego rodzaju wyraz twarzy. Kapłanka czuła się odpowiedzialna za życie wszystkich mieszkańców. To był wzrok kogoś, kto nie próbował uciekać od tego obowiązku.

Gdy chwilę później odprowadzani wzrokiem mieszkańców opuszczali wieś, patrząc na pewnie kroczącą obok niego w poczuciu dobrze wypełnionego obowiązku kapłankę, czuł szacunek. Przede wszystkim zazdrościł jej jednak tych smutnych i pełnych wdzięczności, żegnających ją spojrzeń. To wtedy po raz pierwszy, od bardzo dawna zrozumiał, jak wiele stracił. Żal zalał jego serce. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie potrafiąc zapanować nad tym uczuciem, zaczął warczeć. Natychmiast umilkł, na krótką chwilę łapiąc wzrok kapłanki. Obrzydzenie i potępienie. Dla niej był potworem, demonem, który zaatakował i naruszył spokój jej wsi.

Przyśpieszył, myśląc tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej ją zabić. Nie chciał dłużej czuć na sobie jej wzroku.


	2. Rozdział I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

**Od autorki: Zmieniłam tytuł, a mówiąc ściślej, powróciłam do pierwotnego. Lepiej pasuje, lepiej brzmi i ogólnie bardziej mi się podoba. To tyle :D**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

Od tamtego pamiętnego dnia minęło kilka lat. Wiosna jak zwykle była piękna. Trawa przybierała najprzyjemniejszą dla oka barwę soczystej, świeżej zieleni, a wiatr niósł delikatną i przyjemną woń kwitnących drzew i kwiatów. Ludzie, którzy pracowali w polu lub przemykali tylko ulicami osady, wyjątkowo nie pasowali do tego sielskiego obrazu. Na ich twarzach gościł jakiś niezrozumiały żal i smutek, a oczy patrzył na świat dziwnie zamglonym wzrokiem.

To już dziś. Dziś, jak każdej wiosny, kapłanka poda imię dziewczyny, którą wyrocznia wyznaczyła na ofiarę dla potwora. Wszystko odbyło się jak zawsze. Około południa samotna postać kapłanki opuściła świątynię. Każdy dom, obok którego przechodziła na chwilę zamierał, wstrzymując oddech i modląc się, aby to nie na ich córkę zapadł ten okrutny wyrok. Kapłanka dobrze wiedziała, dokąd zmierza, szła jednak wolno i nieśpiesznie, jakby chciała darować kolejnej nieszczęsnej dziewczynie choć tych kilka minut niewiedzy dłużej.

W końcu się zatrzymała. Nie musiała długo czekać, bo po chwili drzwi sklepu lekko się uchyliły. Przez powstałą, niezbyt szeroką szparę, wychyliła się głowa mężczyzny  
w kapeluszu w zielono-białe paski.

\- Droga kapłanko chyba pomyliłaś drogę. Ururu jest jeszcze dzieckiem, a Jinta jak na razie nie wykazuje oznak, by przestał być chłopcem – przywitał ją swoim zwykłym melodyjnym głosem. Kapłanka nie poczuwając się w obowiązku, aby włączyć się w niepoważną konwersację ze sklepikarzem, milczała, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że za tą zwykłą powierzchownością Urahary Kisuke, tym razem krył się prawdziwy strach.

Nagle twarz Kisuke wyraźnie spoważniała. Bez słowa otworzył drzwi na pełną szerokość, wpuszczając kapłankę do środka. Od tygodnia oprócz Ururu i Jinty pracowała tu młoda dziewczyna – Inoue Orihime.

Urahara wyślizgnął się cicho z pokoju, pozwalając Orihime zmierzyć się ze wszystkim w samotności. Dopiero jednak, kiedy wydał losowe polecenia Ururu i Jincie, pozwolił sobie zdjąć swoją maskę spokoju. Orihime nie powinien spotkać taki los i tak życie już dość ją doświadczyło. Najpierw śmierć brata, który był dla niej jedyną rodziną, a później... Twarz Urahary stężała. Ten, który jej to zrobił, powinien już dawno nie żyć. Gdyby tylko znał jego imię, zadbałby o to osobiście. Zgwałcił ją, doszczętnie niszcząc jej wrażliwość i piękne serce. Choć wbrew pozornej kruchości Orihime była naprawdę silna, tym razem straciła ducha walki.

Kisuke przygarnął ją. Wiedział jednak, że nie zdoła nawet w niewielkim stopniu, zastąpić jej zmarłego brata. Orihime zamknęła się w sobie. Taka sytuacja trwała rok i właśnie teraz, kiedy tydzień temu postanowiła wreszcie zrobić pierwszy krok naprzód i poprosiła go, by pozwolił jej pomagać w sklepie w zamian za okazaną jej dobroć, spadło na nią kolejne nieszczęście. Urahara zacisnął mocno pięści. Potwór żądał, by w ofierze składano mu wyłącznie dziewice. Kapłanka doskonale o tym wiedziała, dlaczego więc nie powiedziała o tym wyroczni? I dlaczego w pierwszej kolejności wyrocznia, wiedząc o utraconym przez Orihime dziewictwie, mimo wszystko ją wybrała?

Orihime stała w milczeniu poddając się zabiegom kapłanki. Nie mogła jednak powstrzymać się od dreszczu, gdy gładki materiał chłodnej szaty musnął jej skórę i nie miało to nic wspólnego z zimnem, jakie czuła. Kobieta nie patrząc jej w oczy zaczęła podpinać wysoko jej włosy, odsłaniając szyję i dość głęboki dekolt. Orihime zacisnęła mocno oczy w nieudanej próbie powstrzymania napływających łez.

Zamglone od bezgłośnego płaczu oczy nie pozwoliły jej zbyt dobrze przyjrzeć się w stojącym obok lustrze. Widziała jednak wystarczająco dużo, by zrozumieć, że szata, którą miała na sobie, nie była może wyzywająca, ale wyraźnie zachęcająca. Może wszystko byłoby odrobinę łatwiejsze, gdyby nie to, że zbyt dobrze pamiętała swoje poprzedniczki, by nie dostrzec, że tylko jej włosy zostały spięte w górze, aby całkowicie odsłonić szyję.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że potwór żywił się krwią. Kapłanka musiała więc zrobić to umyślnie, być może w ramach rekompensaty za jej utracone dziewictwo. Orihime zadrżała. Co, jeśli potwór będzie pragnął nie tylko jej krwi, ale i... Bała się dokończyć tej myśli. Podświadomie jednak, nawet jeśli nie chciała się do tego sama przed sobą przyznać, wiedziała, że za żądaniem, aby młode dziewczyny były dziewicami, mogło się kryć tylko jedno.

Dopiero, kiedy kapłanka położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu, zrozumiała, że cała dygocze. To nie był jednak pocieszający gest wynikający ze współczucia, Orihime bardzo szybko pojęła, że kobieta chciała jej tylko oznajmić, że to już czas, aby iść.

Poprowadziła ją w milczeniu pogrążonymi w mroku nocy ulicami osady, kierując się w stronę graniczącego z wsią północnego lasu. Orihime już z daleka mogła zobaczyć ostateczny cel ich wędrówki. Rozjaśnionej pochodniami, które przynieśli ze sobą ludzie, polany nie dało się nie zauważyć. Gdy tylko zebrani dostrzegli, że nadchodzą, natychmiast rozstąpili się, pozwalając im dostać się w głąb bez przeszkód.

Kapłanka dała jej znak, by się zatrzymała. Orihime posłusznie to zrobiła, nie pytając nawet dlaczego nie dano jej wierzchniego okrycia. Noce, choć już niemal letnie, wcale nie były ciepłe i każdy powiew nieco chłodniejszego powietrza przyprawiał ją o gęsią skórkę. Kapłanka wycofała się wtapiając się w resztę zgromadzonych ludzi, którzy stojąc w dość dużej odległości od niej, zaczęli tworzyć półokrąg. Każdy na własne oczy chciał zobaczyć potwora. Wszyscy czuli się bezpiecznie, demon nigdy dotąd nie złamał danego słowa. Orihime kątem oka łapiąc w tłumie kilka postaci kapłanek, nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że nie podzielają tej pewności. Spuściła głowę w nagłym zrozumieniu. To dlatego, że nie była dziewicą.

Nagle usłyszała szelest. Po zebranych z tyłu ludziach zorientowała się, że niczego nie usłyszeli, ona jednak stała znacznie bliżej. Przestąpiła nerwowo z nogi na nogę, kiedy niewątpliwie dźwięk czyichś kroków stał się wyraźniejszy. Nie potrafiła niczego dostrzec, ściana lasu pozostawała nieruchoma. Szuranie stawało się jednak coraz głośniejsze i na tyle wyraźne, że mogła wyłowić w panującej ciszy każdy jego pojedynczy krok. Nie wiedziała, czy demonowi nie zależało na cichym poruszaniu się, czy może wręcz taki był jego zamiar. Zaskoczyło ją tylko trochę to, że jego chód wydawał się nierówny i ociężały.

Prawie podskoczyła, kiedy gałęzie znajdujących się zaledwie kilkanaście kroków od niej zarośli rozchyliły się niespodziewanie. W ciemności zamajaczyła wysoka postać. Na chwilę przystanęła, by spojrzeć wprost na nią. Orihime bała się nawet drgnąć, czując, że potwór właśnie ją ocenia. W końcu poruszył się, powolnym, jakby zmęczonym krokiem, zbliżając się do niej. Kiedy tylko wyszedł na polanę, blade światło księżyca, a także blask pochodni, pozwolił jej trochę lepiej się mu przyjrzeć.

Przy tak słabym oświetleniu nie można było dostrzec zbyt wiele, ponieważ zarówno jego twarz jak i całe ciało zakrywał czarny płaszcz. W oczy rzucało się jednak w jak bardzo złym jest on stanie. Spod kaptura wystawały także splątane i brudne włosy, których kolor naprawdę ciężko było ustalić. Serce Orihime zabiło gwałtowniej, gdy w mdłym świetle pochodni, przez chwilę wydało się jej, że jego włosy są czerwone, jakby oblepione zeschłą krwią.

Zaczęła niekontrolowanie drżeć, kiedy potwór podszedł do niej na tyle blisko, że gdyby tylko wyciągnął rękę, mógłby bez trudu jej dotknąć. Musiał chyba uznać, że to odpowiednia odległość, bo się zatrzymał. Tłum zaszemrał lekko, w napięciu oczekując, jaki będzie następny ruch demona. On wydawał się jednak pochłonięty dokładnym studiowaniem stojącej przed nim dziewczyny. Nagle pochylił się nad nią tak, by móc spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. Orihime nie była już w stanie kontrolować szalonego rytmu jej serca. Była niemal pewna, że potwór mógł je usłyszeć.

Cofnęła się nagle. Prawie zapomniała, że demon żywił się krwią. Przyśpieszone bicie jej serca musiało mu się wydać zachęcające i dlatego się zbliżył. Orihime zamknęła oczy pragnąc, by zabił ją tu i teraz, by nie musiała już dłużej przeżywać tego koszmaru. Stało się jednak coś zupełnie innego, czego nikt nie mógł się spodziewać. Potwór przemówił.

\- Czy jesteś dziewicą? – jego gardłowy głos rozszedł się po polanie niczym groźba.

Orihime wiedziała, że czeka na odpowiedź. Nie potrafiła się jednak zdobyć choćby na otworzenie ust. Powietrze zadrżało, kiedy jego rozeźlone warknięcie rozniosło się po okolicy, przepełniając wszystkich lękiem. Wtedy dopiero do przodu wystąpiła jedna z kapłanek.

\- Tak to prawda, ona nie jest dziewicą. Jednak jest młoda i piękna i z pewnością cię zadowoli. Lecz jeśli w zamian za to, że nie jest dziewicą, żądasz czegoś jeszcze, mów. Spełnimy wszystkie twoje rozkazy.

Łzy zsunęły się po policzku Orihime. Kapłanka niczego nie ukrywała, a jej słowa pozwoliły w końcu zrozumieć Inoue, jaki dokładnie czekał ją los. Potwór nie tylko pragnął jej krwi, ale i pożądał jej ciała. Przeszedł ja dreszcz. Rany były zbyt świeże, by mogła zapomnieć. Nie była dziewicą, czy więc demon potraktuje ją jako niewartą jego uwagi, czy może nie uznając jej jako kompletnej ofiary obejdzie się z nią jeszcze brutalniej niż z innymi.

Słysząc szelest, otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, w sam raz by uchwycić ruch potwora. Powoli wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę. Orihime sparaliżowana strachem mogła tylko obserwować w zaskoczeniu, jak jego dłoń, wbrew jej przewidywaniom, zamiast podnosić się w kierunku twarzy, przesuwa się niebezpiecznie w dół. Orihime skuliła się myśląc tylko o jednym, dlatego niemal podskoczyła, kiedy ręka demona spoczęła na jej brzuchu. Jej oczy mimowolnie się rozszerzyły się, gdy z tak bliska przyjrzała się jego dłoni. Jego skóra miała niezdrowy odcień szarości, a jego długie kościste palce zakończone były paznokciami, którym bliżej było jednak do pazurów zwierzęcia.

Na tle jej śnieżnobiałej szaty, każdy szczegół mocno rzucał się w oczy. Zamarła, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się, by nie krzyknąć ze wstrętu na widok jego dłoni. Cała jego ręka usiana była drobnymi, gnijącymi ranami. Największa zaczynała się na granicy rękawa płaszcza. Orihime jakoś wiedziała, że to nie było jeszcze wszystko. Nie mogąc się otrząsnąć z obrzydzenia, ledwie zrozumiała jego następne pytanie.

\- Czy nosisz dziecko? – Kiedy jednak w końcu dotarło do niej o co pyta, niemal spojrzała mu w twarz, chcąc się upewnić, że dobrze rozumie.

\- Nie jestem w ciąży – wyszeptała drżącym głosem tak, że tylko stojący naprzeciwko niej demon był w stanie ją usłyszeć.

Oddalona od niej kapłanka, nie mogła jednak wiedzieć, że Orihime udzieliła już dopowiedzi i pośpieszyła z szybkimi wyjaśnieniami.

\- Dziewczyna nie jest w ciąży i nigdy nie była – po chwili dodała jeszcze, jakby chcąc go ostatecznie upewnić. – Zgwałcono ją niespełna rok temu.

Potwór poderwał niepodziewanie głowę, obnażając długie kły. Orihime mogąc z tak bliska być świadkiem drzemiącej w nim agresji, nie panując nad ogarniającą ją paniką, zaczęła się cofać. Nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, skupiając swoją uwagę wyłącznie na tłumie zgromadzonych za nią osób.

\- Inoue stój. Zobowiązałaś się do tego wobec nas i całej wsi. To twój święty obowiązek. Czy jeszcze tego nie pojęłaś? Nie będąc dziewicą powinnaś chociaż starać się, by zaakceptował cię jako zapłatę. Naprawdę chcesz w ten sposób zawieść swoich zmarłych rodziców i brata?!

Orihime zawahała się. Trwało to tylko chwilę, kiedy prostując się zaczęła iść w kierunku przyglądającego się jej w bezruchu potwora. Gdy znalazła się od niego w takiej odległości, na jaką to on uprzednio się przed nią zatrzymał, stanęła pochylając nisko głowę.

\- Proszę, wybacz mi moje wcześniejsze niegodne zachowanie i pozwól mi wypełnić powierzony mi obowiązek.

Czuła na sobie jego badawcze spojrzenie, starała się jednak nie myśleć ani o nim, ani o czekającym ją losie. Chciałaby, by Sora mógł być z niej dumny. Po czasie, zdającym się być wiecznością, demon się odezwał.

\- Przyjmuję twoją ofiarę.

Podniosła powoli głowę, czując niezrozumiałą ulgę, że dała radę to zrobić. Potwór nic więcej nie mówiąc ruszył w kierunku lasu. Nie pozwoliła sobie obejrzeć się za siebie czując, że gdyby to zrobiła, nie znalazłaby już w sobie siły, by za nim podążyć.

* * *

**Jeśli ktoś to w ogóle czyta, to niech da znać, bo mam w szkicach kolejny rozdział i nie wiem, czy się niepotrzebnie nie produkować skoro nawet ja sama zaczynam tracić serce do tego opowiadania.**


	3. Rozdział II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

**Od autorki: Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział :)  
**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ II**

Orihime pomimo ciemności zorientowała się, kiedy wkroczyli na nieznane, zupełnie obce jej tereny. Cała wieś wiedziała, że demon zamieszkiwał okolice północnych gór, dlatego nikt nie śmiał się tu zapuszczać aby nie zakłócić spokoju potwora. Była tu po raz pierwszy, ale była pewna, że gdyby było jej dane żyć nieco dłużej, nigdy nie pomyliłaby tej złowrogiej aury z niczym innym.

Nie śmiała zbyt długo wpatrywać się w plecy idącego przed nią demona, żeby nie ściągnąć na siebie jego wzroku. Sprawiał wrażenie nie zwracającego na nią uwagi, przeczuwała jednak, że choćby jeden fałszywy krok z jej strony, który w jego uszach zabrzmiałby na próbę ucieczki, natychmiast wyprowadziłby go z równowagi. A Orihime za wszelką cenę nie chciała go rozzłościć.

Kiedy przekroczyła próg jaskini, a pod stopami poczuła twarde, skalne podłoże, zrozumiała, że wszystkie drogi ucieczki są już dla niej zamknięte. Pamięć o zmarłym bracie, która dała jej siłę, aby dojść aż tutaj, powoli zaczynała ją opuszczać. Potwór zauważył jej zawahanie. Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, gdy w ciemności błysnęły jego żółte ślepia. Po chwili jednak, jakby nic się nie stało odwrócił głowę i wznowił marsz. Orihime lekko oszołomiona swoim szczęściem, niemal się potknęła, kiedy wyrwała do przodu, by go dogonić.

Po kilku minutach Orihime dostrzegła światło palącego się w oddali ogniska. W bijącym od niego migotliwym blasku, pozwoliła sobie po raz pierwszy od wejścia tutaj opuścić ręce, którymi dotąd próbowała się asekurować. Szybciej niż by tego chciała, ich podróż dobiegła końca. Orihime ostrożnie się rozejrzała. Wbrew prowadzącemu tu wąskiemu tunelowi, jaskinia okazała się ogromna. Z pewnością, gdyby ktoś zadał sobie trudu, by zagospodarować tę przestrzeń, miejsca byłoby dość, by zaimprowizować skromne mieszkanie.

Ponad jej głową rozciągała się nieprzejrzysta ciemność. Widocznie sklepienie musiało sięgać na tyle wysoko, że światło ogniska, nie było w stanie rozproszyć jego mroku. Poza rozciągniętymi na ziemi skórami zwierząt, które musiały służyć demonowi za legowisko, nic więcej nie przykuło jej uwagi.

Zbyt pochłonięta tym, co w oddali, dopiero po dłuższej chwil dostrzegła to, co przez cały ten czas, znajdowało się zaledwie kilka kroków od niej. Wrzasnęła, odskakując przerażona na widok przytwierdzonego do ściany jaskini łańcucha, zakończonego obręczą, która z powodu swojej wielkości, mogłaby raczej uchodzić za obrożę. Zaczęła gwałtowniej oddychać, chwiejnie wycofując się na miękkich nogach. Ziemię wokół łańcucha pokrywały, już niemal zatarte przez czas, ślady krwi. Dotąd sądziła, że potwór był niczym więcej niż tylko drapieżnym zwierzęciem chcącym zaspokoić swoje pragnienia. Jak mogła, będąc świadkiem tego, że potrafi mówić i jest zdolny do myślenia zapomnieć, że demon miał w sobie coś z człowieka. Chorego i pokręconego...

Zadrżała, myśląc tylko o tym, jak się stąd wydostać. Zbyt zaabsorbowana swoim odkryciem i szukaniem drogi ucieczki, nie zauważyła, że potwór zaszedł ją od tyłu. Nie spodziewając się, że stoi tuż za nią, cofając się, gwałtownie zderzyła się z jego piersią. Chciała pośpiesznie odskoczyć, potwór jednak przewidział jej ruch. Jego ręce zacisnęły się boleśnie na jej ramionach, skutecznie uniemożliwiając jej dalszą ucieczkę.

Nie chciała uwierzyć, że tak to już koniec. Dotąd, gdy potwór prawie nie poświęcał jej swojej uwagi, mogła się jeszcze łudzić. Chwilami niemal udawało jej się zapomnieć, po co tak naprawdę została tu przyprowadzona. Teraz jednak, kiedy była unieruchomiona, przez jego ręce trzymające ją mocno w zaborczym uścisku, jej najgorsze obawy stały się rzeczywistością.

Nagle poczuła jego ciepły oddech na swojej szyi. Zamarła, czekając na to, co miało nadejść. Przez sekundę wydawało jej się, że demon się zawahał, po chwili jednak wszystko przesłonił ogromny ból. Z jej gardła wydobył się nieludzki krzyk, który jednak szybko przerodził się w zbliżony do rzężenie jęk. Pulsujący ból rozlewał się falami, po jej ciele, a jego ugryzienie mogło się jedynie równać z przypalaniem szyi rozgrzanym żelazem. Wygięła się próbując za wszelką cenę się wydostać. Demon przywarł jednak do niej całym ciałem, w odpowiedzi jedynie jeszcze mocniej dociskając ją do ściany.

Po czasie, który dla niego mógł być tylko chwilą, ból ustał. Zemdlona, osunęła się po ścianie. Ciężko dysząc, spojrzała z autentycznym lękiem na górującego nad nią potwora. Była zbyt wyczerpana, by uciekać, dlatego nie próbowała nawet protestować, kiedy demon schylił się, żeby podnieść ją z ziemi. Musiała mocno ze sobą walczyć, by nie poddać się fali znużenia, które zaczynało ją ogarniać. Ostatkiem sił zmusiła się do otworzenia oczu, chcąc się dowiedzieć, gdzie potwór ją zabierał.

Coś osiadło jej ciężko na żołądku, gdy poczuła, że demon kładzie ją na czymś miękkim. Z wysiłkiem podniosła ciężkie powieki, potwierdzając swoje najgłębsze lęki – potwór zaniósł ją na swoje legowisko. Zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

\- Nie teraz... – udało się jej wychrypieć. – Proszę.

* * *

Straciła przytomność na jego rękach. Delikatnie wyswobodził ją ze swojego objęcia, po czym gwałtownie się od niej odsunął. Jego twarz wykrzywił grymas wstrętu, a jego oczy, w zapadającej wokół ciemności, nabrały dziwnego blasku.

Myślała, że chce ją zgwałcić. Ze złością uderzył pięścią w ścianę, tworząc głębokie pęknięcie w skale. Ale czemu się dziwił... To, co powiedziała wtedy kapłanka, kiedy przestraszyła się, że przez to, że dziewczyna nie jest dziewicą, nie zechce przyjąć jej w ofierze. I już samo to, w co była ubrana. Cienka i zwiewna, ale jednocześnie tam gdzie trzeba, doskonale podkreślająca jej kobiece kształty szata, głęboki dekolt, wreszcie całkowicie odsłonięta, niewątpliwie umyślnie, szyja dziewczyny.

Warknął. Ludzie byli chorzy. Opacznie zinterpretowali jego słowa, patrząc na nie przez swój własny pryzmat. To prawda, że żądał, by ofiary stanowiły wyłącznie młode dziewczyny, które jeszcze nigdy nie były z mężczyzną, kiedy jednak ustalał te warunki, kierował się zupełnie czym innym niż myśleli wszyscy mieszkańcy.

Nie chciał osłabiać zdolności obronnej wsi, więc postanowił nie zabijać dla krwi ani mężczyzn, ani tym bardziej chłopców. Tych pierwszy dlatego, że nie dość, że mogli być wojownikami, to jeszcze raczej pewne, że posiadali rodziny. Zaś co do chłopców zakładał, że czekała ich podobna przyszłość. Pozostawały jedynie kobiety, które jednak również mogły mieć już mężów, czy nawet dzieci. Uznał więc, że pewność, że nie będzie przyczyną odebrania dzieciom ich matki, da mu tylko jedna rzecz. Żądanie, aby tylko dziewice mogły być przeznaczone na ofiarę dla niego. Właśnie dlatego zastanowiło go to, że kapłanki nie znając prawdziwego powodu jego decyzji, pozwoliły zostać ofiarą dziewczynie, która nie była dziewicą.

Spojrzał na niespokojnie śpiącą dziewczynę, jakby jej drobna, zwinięta ochronnie w kłębek postać, mogła udzielić mu odpowiedzi. Czuł się podle, że zadał jej tyle bólu, ale wiedział, że było to konieczne. Nie potrafił jednak wybaczyć sobie, że poddał się temu chwilowemu uczuciu, które go ogarnęło i nie zdołał jej zabić. Nie miał pojęcia, co z nią zrobić, zwłaszcza że wyraźnie czuł niedosyt świeżej krwi w swoim ciele. Była to wystarczająca ilość, by przeżyć i zatrzymać proces gnicia jego ran, ale wątpił aby najpoważniejsze z nich zagoiły się całkowicie.

Westchnął, postanawiając na razie zostawić wszystko własnemu biegowi. Zerkając jeszcze raz na dziewczynę i upewniając się, że jeszcze dużo czasu minie zanim się obudzi, opuścił jaskinię, chcąc zmyć z siebie wreszcie cały brud, na który, od tygodnia żyjąc jak zwierzę w oczekiwaniu na upragnioną krew, przestał zwracać uwagę.


	4. Rozdział III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze i zapraszam na nieco dłuższy rozdział niż zwykle :)  
**

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ III**

Ocknęła się, przez krótką chwilę otumaniona od bólu, nie wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Dopiero, gdy jej rozmyte spojrzenie zatrzymało się na tlącym się ognisku, wydarzenia z ostatniej nocy stanęły jej przed oczami. Rozejrzała się wokół płochliwie, obracając przy tym cały tułów, aby nie nadwyrężać opuchniętej i rozpalonej szyi. Nigdzie go nie było. Nie zastanawiając się, poderwała się nagle. Choć ledwo powłóczyła nogami, napędzana przez strach, który od wczoraj nie był już tylko abstrakcyjnym lękiem, mozolnie szła naprzód. W pewnym momencie zachwiała się lekko, nie mogąc opanować drżenia kolan, osunęła się ciężko na ziemię. Nie poddając się, podniosła się na czworaka. Czuła, jak ostre kamienie przecinają jej dłonie, ale nie zmniejszyła nacisku, próbując raz jeszcze odepchnąć się rękami od podłoża. W końcu udało się jej wstać.

I wtedy go zobaczyła. Najpierw tylko gorejące w ciemności żółte ślepia, później już całą zastraszającą sylwetkę. Zamarła, czując na sobie ciężar jego spojrzenia. Jego obecność była namacalna i intensywna, elektryzowała całe powietrze. Nawet stojąc w pewnej odległości od niego, instynktownie kuliła się przed jego potęgą. Potwór na chwilę przymknął powieki. W tej samej chwili Orihime straciła go z oczu, jakby rozpłynął się w otaczającej ich ciemności. Odkręciła się, ale nie udało się jej odszukać mdłego światła ogniska. W powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu.

Spięta, stała tak bojąc się ruszyć, wiedziała, że gdzieś tam czaił się potwór. Co jakiś czas docierał do niej powiew powietrza, który musiał zostać wzbudzony przez krążącego wokół niej demona. Chciała uciekać, ale nie mogła się ruszyć. Drgnęła, gdy chłodna, chropowata powierzchnia jego pazura musnęła jej obolałą szyję. Jęknęła cichutko. Potwór ponowił czynność, jakby zafascynowany jej reakcją. Po chwili jego dotyk stał się coraz śmielszy i brutalniejszy.

Załkała gorzko, gdy warknął rozrywając jej suknię. Dopiero, kiedy pchnął ją na ziemię, nagle obudzona z ogarniającej ją niemocy, zdobyła się na ostatni desperacki krzyk, ale demon jedynie zamruczał podniecony i pochylając się nad nią prześledził językiem niezagojoną ranę na jej szyi, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając z niej swojego wygłodniałego spojrzenia.

Orihime otworzyła oczy. Zlana potem, przycisnęła płasko dłoń do piersi, czując szaleńcze bicie swojego serca. To był sen. Nie poczuła jednak nawet najmniejszej ulgi. Nadal była w jaskini. Szare światło poranka przez kilka wyłomów w skale przedostało się do środka, rozświetlając wnętrze smugami światła. Potwór siedział po drugiej stronie, drzemiąc z lekko przechyloną głową opartą o ścianę jaskini. Choć tego nie mogła być pewna. Ostrożnie, by nie narobić hałasu, usiadła. Stłumiła syk będący reakcją na przeszywający ból w szyi. Mokra szmatka zsunęła się jej na kolana. Chwilę zajęło jej zrozumienie, że ktoś zrobił jej zimny kompres na ranę po ugryzieniu. Potwór?

Spojrzała na niego raz jeszcze. Nie wiedziała, czy to tylko kwestia światła, ale wyglądał dziś inaczej. Niemal do złudzenia przypominał zwykłego młodzieńca. Nie miał dziś płaszcza, który wczoraj zakrywał całą jego postać. Z lekkim zaskoczeniem przekonała się, że z wyjątkiem braku butów jego strój wcale nie odbiegał zbytnio od ubioru mężczyzn z wioski. Nosił ciemne, powycierane spodnie oraz równie zniszczoną, pozaciąganą w niektórych miejscach, białą koszulę. Jednak choć ubrania nosiły ślady długiego użytkowania było widać, że są czyste.

Na moment wyobraziła sobie, jak te rzeczy mogły wejść w jego posiadanie i wciągnęła szybko powietrze, lecz równie prędko się opanowała. Nie pamiętała, by w ostatnich latach słyszała o czyimś zaginięciu. Potwór, jak dotąd, był słowny. Nie miała więc podstaw, by twierdzić, że było inaczej. Przede wszystkim jednak podobne rozważania napawały ją niepokojem, a stamtąd prowadziła już prosta droga rozpamiętywania tego, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie.

By o tym nie myśleć, skupiła wzrok na jego włosach. Uśmiechnęła się cierpko. To nie rdzawa krew nadawała im takiej barwy, jego włosy naprawdę były pomarańczowe. Nawet jej rudy kolor bladł przy zestawieniu z jego energetycznym, jaskrawym odcieniem. Ale to odkrycie natychmiast ustąpiło kolejnemu, o wiele bardziej szokującemu. Potwór miał rogi. Białe, rozstawione symetrycznie z tyłu głowy, zakręcały kanciasto po bokach, wysunięte do przodu, równolegle do profilu jego twarzy. Ostro zakończone, sięgały miej więcej wysokość jego kości policzkowych.

Właśnie taką Orihime, z lekko rozchylonymi ze zdziwienia ustami i wyraźnie analizującą jego wygląd, potwór zobaczył, kiedy uniósł powieki. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się tylko na chwilę, bo zlękniona dziewczyna natychmiast opuściła odruchowo głowę w dół. Ten krótki moment wystarczył mu jednak, by w jej spojrzeniu dostrzec czysty strach. Bała się go, ale najgorsza była świadomość, że to on sam wczoraj dostarczył jej do tego dość powodów. Nie chciał tego, lecz zarazem nie umiał jej uspokoić.

Sam nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, dlaczego ją oszczędził. Wczorajszą noc pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Zawsze tak było, kiedy kontrolę nad nim przejmował zwierzęcy instynkt. W momencie posilania się krwią jego ludzka część zostawała wygłuszona, całkowicie ustępując jego potwornym żądzom. Dlaczego więc tym razem było inaczej? I przede wszystkim, czy było warto, bo patrząc na skrzywdzoną i zlęknioną dziewczynę, czuł ukłucie winy, że nie wyrwał ją z tej nędzy, kiedy miał okazję. Z tego co mówiły kapłanki wynikało, że już wcześniej los nie był dla niej łaskawy. Najpierw śmierć brata, później gwałt, no i wreszcie on.

Potwór przez chwilę trzymał wzrok utkwiony ponad ramieniem Orihime. Choć miękkie światło poranka złagodziło nieco jego ostre rysy, to grymas na twarzy pozostał. Wreszcie spojrzał na nią przelotnie. W jego oczach kryła się głębia i świadomość, o jaką nie podejrzewałaby takiego stworzenia. Przeszył ją dreszcz na wspomnienie brzmienia jego głosu, kiedy wczoraj zadał jej pytanie. Niewątpliwie był istotą myślącą. To nasuwało Orihime druzgocące pytanie, czy właśnie teraz, tak po prostu, kiedy spoglądał nią zamyślony, ważyły się jej dalsze losy.

Potwór, nie łamiąc ciszy, podniósł się energicznie z posłania. Schylił się po leżący niedaleko mały stalowy dzbanek i zaczerpnął nim wody z koryta zrobionego z wydrążonego pnia drzewa, na które wcześniej nie zwróciła uwagi. Stojąc do niej bokiem wziął parę łyków. I nagle Orihime poczuła, jak bardzo wysuszone i spieczone było jej gardło. Oglądając go z profilu, spragniona patrzyła, jak jego grdyka porusza się w miarę opróżniania przez niego zawartości dzbanka. Przejechała zdrętwiałym językiem po zębach, na koniec oblizując spękane usta. Spróbowała przełknąć ślinę, ale była zbyt gęsta. Dopiero w tej chwili w pełni odczuwała skutki odwodnienia i utraty krwi.

\- Chcesz się napić? – potwór spytał niespodziewanie, odwracając się w jej stronę.

Orihime nim jeszcze zdążyła pomyśleć lub zastanowić się czy to może jakiś podstęp, kiwnęła szybko głową. A potwór tak po prostu napełnił dzbanek wodą i ruszył w jej kierunku. Zatrzymując się tuż przed nią, na ułamek sekundy się zawahał, tak że przez chwilę pomyślała, że jego zamiarem od początku było tylko zabawienie się jej kosztem, lecz niemal natychmiast wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę z dzbankiem. Orihime ostrożnie, uważając by przypadkiem nie dotknąć jego dłoni, wzięła od niego naczynie. Nie tracąc czasu, łapczywie wypiła całą wodę, obawiając się, że potwór nagle zmieni zdanie lub rozdrażni go swoją opieszałością.

Dziewczyna piła zbyt gwałtownie i wreszcie się zakrztusiła. Stał nad nią bezradnie, nie wiedząc, jak jej pomóc. Jak mógł być tak niedomyślny. Biorąc pod uwagę ilość czasu od jej ostatniego posiłku oraz część krwi, której przecież sam jej pozbawił, musiała być ogromnie spragniona.

\- Pij, ile chcesz – oświadczył, gdy nerwowo postawiła przed sobą puste naczynie.

Miał nadzieję, że rozwieje to wątpliwości dziewczyny i pomoże nieco się jej uspokoić.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptała cicho, potulnie nie podnosząc głowy. Czuł się nieswojo, gdy w strachu korzyła się przed nim, jakby dobrowolnie poddając się swojemu losowi. Już się nie buntowała, pokornie akceptując swoje przeznaczenie.

Wtedy po raz pierwszy spoglądając na nią, poczuł szacunek. Dotąd nie wiedział, czemu darował jej życie, ale teraz miał ku temu pewne przeczucie. Choć wczorajszej nocy dotkliwie ją zranił, to nie ten ból był przyczyną pustki w jej spojrzeniu. Drżała ze strachu przed nim, ale to nie sam lęk zgasił w jej oczach ostatnią iskrę nadziei. Jej dusza już na długo przed tym została rozbita, a niewinność utracona. Była piękna i młoda, a już tak mocno zmęczona i doświadczona przez okrucieństwa tego świata.

Jej mizerna, krucha postać, skulona w zmiętej szacie na ziemi była żałosna. Tak samo był żałosny on w swoim nieszczęściu. Rzeczywiście, byli do siebie zaskakująco podobni, obydwoje równie samotni, co przeklęci.

Nie, dla niej istniała jeszcze nadzieja, poprawił się w myślach. Postanowił ofiarować jej tę szansę, na którą sam nie mógł już liczyć. Zasługiwała na więcej.

Uklęknął przed nią, delikatnie ujmując jej dłoń. Jego żarliwe spojrzenie z początku ją wystraszyło, lecz po chwili pozwoliła sobie spojrzeć prosto w jego oczy. Mogła tylko zgadywać znaczenie cieni i iskier, które na przemian rozświetlały i pogrążały w mroku jego spojrzenie, ale czuła mrowienie na karku, gdy patrzył na nią w ten sposób.

\- Obiecuję, że już więcej cię nie skrzywdzę. Nie jesteś dłużej więźniem, spełniłaś już swój obowiązek. Jesteś wolna. Możesz odejść, kiedy zechcesz. Nic ci nie zrobię. Nie zmuszę cię do powrotu.

Orihime wpatrywała się w niego, nie rozumiejąc. Ta sama istota, którą dotąd uważała za potwora, najwyraźniej oszczędziła jej życie i teraz wspaniałomyślnie zwalniała ją z obowiązku, zwracając wolność. Na takie oświadczenie mogła zareagować tylko w jeden sposób. Podniosłą się chwiejnie, a on o dziwo, odsunął się parę kroków, robiąc jej miejsce.

\- Dlaczego ja?

Zwlekał z odpowiedzią, jakby ważąc słowa i to, ile powinien jej zdradzać.

\- Przypominasz mi kogoś.

Zaintrygowana oświadczeniem, zamyśliła się. Może była podobna do jego byłej ukochanej. W końcu krążyły legendy, że potwór niegdyś był zwykłym człowiekiem.

\- Kochałeś ją… - zaryzykowała.

\- Nienawidzę – powiedział z pasją, choć z lekko rozświetlonymi oczami, jakby go to szczerze bawiło.

Orihime znów poczuła chłód. Demon naprawdę był szalony. Nagle wypowiedziane przez niego niedawne łaskawe słowa stały się odległe, a jej los znów niepewny. Co, jeśli potwór miał tylko chwilową zachciankę, by ją wypuścić, a za kilka dni przyjdzie do wsi upomnieć się o swoje. Nikt nie uwierzy jej zeznaniom, pomyślą, że stchórzyła i uciekła. Potwór nie miał w zwyczaju darowywać życia swoim ofiarom. Jaką więc miała pewność, że z nią postąpi inaczej? Co jeśli to zawsze się tak odbywało? Dziewczyny zbiegały szczęśliwe w dół zbocza, żeby czym prędzej dotrzeć do wsi, a potwór w tym czasie podążał za nimi, aby, gdy już będą pewne swojej wolności, brutalnie im ją odebrać.

Orihime nie miała zamiaru zostać zwierzyną łowną. Dyskretnie otarła pot z czoła. Nie chciała, by poczytał sobie za sukces to, jak bardzo była zdenerwowana.

\- Zostaję – oznajmiła dość głośno i wyraźnie.

Nie zwlekając, wróciła na swoje miejsce z tak dużą godnością, na jaką było ją stać przy lekkich zawrotach głowy. Ten krótki spacer naprawdę ją wykończył. Gdyby nie te okoliczności, może odczułaby choć odrobinę satysfakcji, na widok nieskrywanego szoku, który w tej chwili malował się na twarzy potwora.


End file.
